ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Anshar
According to Sumerian folklore, Anshar is the master of air and water. He appears every 1,000 years to do battle with Kishar to determine who would rule the Earth.Kishar (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 01:40-01:42). Time Life Entertainment. Kishar says: "Anshar!" Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 37. CPT Holdings, Inc. History Since the two gods were immortal, neither of them could die and as a result, their battles always ended in a tie and preserved the balance of the Earth.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 14:50-15:11). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "According to Sumerian folklore, they were powerful spirits. Kishar is master of fire and earth. Anshar, air and water. Every thousand years, they appear for one day to do battle. Each try to gain control of the world. But since they are immortal and cannot die, the battle always ends in a stalemate. So the natural balance of the world is maintained for another thousand years."Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 15:38-15:30). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "If one dies, the other will dominate the elements." Eventually, Anshar had the idea that if he and Kishar possessed two mortals and fought to the death, one of them would win.Kishar (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:51-02:56). Time Life Entertainment. Kishar says: "What's the use of fighting? Neither of us ever wins."Anshar (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:57-03:02). Time Life Entertainment. Anshar says: "But there may be a solution. Mortals can die."Kishar (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 03:05-03:08). Time Life Entertainment. Kishar says: "We'll each choose a champion from among the mortals."Anshar (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 03:09-03:12). Time Life Entertainment. Anshar says: "Yes, two earthly warriors to fight in our place." When the Ghostbusters were stranded on their island, Anshar possessed Peter Venkman and Kishar possessed Ray Stantz. Whenever Peter and Ray argued or got mad at one another, thus escalating their negative energy, they would increase in power and transmutate into corporeal manifestations of Anshar and Kishar.Kishar (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 09:49-10:02). Time Life Entertainment. Kishar says: "Yes. We shall enter their bodies - growing in strength as their negative energy increases until at last we can do battle as mortals."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 14:08-14:13). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Fascinating. They're undergoing transmutational --"Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 14:42-14:44). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "They change whenever they argue." Egon Spengler, Slimer, and Winston Zeddemore saved the day by keeping the two from fighting until sunrise, causing Anshar and Kishar to go dormant for another 1,000 years. Trivia *Anshar is named after the ancient Akkadian god of sky. *Anshar hates barbershop quartet.Anshar (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 16:23-16:27). Time Life Entertainment. Anshar says: "I hate barbershop quartet." Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Very Beast Friends" References Gallery Collages KishnarandAnsharinVeryBeastFriendsepisodeCollage.png ResearchinginVeryBeastFriendsepisodeCollage.png KishnarandAnsharinVeryBeastFriendsepisodeCollage2.png KishnarandAnsharinVeryBeastFriendsepisodeCollage3.png Primary Canon Anshar03.jpg Anshar04.jpg Anshar05.jpg Anshar06.jpg VeryBeastFriends01.jpg KishnarAnshar01.png|Kishar and Anshar plotting to use mortals to end their battle Anshar07.jpg|Initially possessing Peter in "Very Beast Friends" KishnarAnshar02.png|Peter and Ray turning into Kishar and Anshar Anshar08.jpg|Partial transmutation in "Very Beast Friends" Anshar09.jpg|Partial transmutation in "Very Beast Friends" Anshar10.jpg|Full transmutation in "Very Beast Friends" Anshar11.jpg|Partial reversion in "Very Beast Friends" KishnarAnshar04.jpg|Partial transmutation in "Very Beast Friends" KishnarAnshar05.jpg|Readying lightning bolt KishnarAnshar03.jpg|In Egon's book Anshar02.jpg|In elemental form Category:RGB Characters Category:Deity Category:Legends